This was the Last Thing I Wanted
by Rawrzzzzzzz
Summary: Scarlet has a great spiritual pressure unlike anything the soul society has seen. What is she? What will become of her? I guess you will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**There is no easy way to say this…**_ I thought to myself "I'm the real reason your mother was killed on that rainy June 17th" These words were the one that could end a new reunited friendship. The ones… I hoped I would never have to say. It felt as if _my_ semi-perfect life came crashing down.

He said nothing. _**Why wouldn't he talk!?**_ my mind screamed at me. What a stupid question! I knew exactly why he wouldn't. 7 years of blaming himself, and it turned out to be my fault. I stood there counting the seconds while my eyes began to tear up. "Ichigo…" My voice came out as a whisper.

"You stupid girl." His voice was monotone. This time he yelled, "You stupid girl!!!" I looked up at him. "You know nothing about how my mother died!"

"Your right…" I sighed, "I don't know everything, but I do know I'm the one to blame the most. So don't blame yourself anymore you idiot!"

"Just shut up! I don't need to take anymore of this crap!" Ichigo yelled. He walked away. I wanted to reach out, or yell to him, but I couldn't… I couldn't cause him anymore pain…

Well this is where the story begins I think… or maybe it the middle…or WAIT eh never mind. On with the story!

Name: Scarlet Inoshya

Birth-day: July 15th 1993

Age: 16

Hair: Long, blonde

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5'4"

June 17th, 2002. Class is in session, but nobody cares. 30 nine year olds three weeks left of school. Total chaos. I'm sitting in the back of the room listening to the pitter patter of rain drops hit the roof. Three days ago I lost my mom—no—that's too dramatic. I should say my mom disappeared, and I was moved into foster care.

I let my hand slip onto the floor while my mind wondered from one subject to another. In the back ground kids complain about how it's too cold.

"Hey!" A little orange haired boy called.

"Ichigo?" I looked up. He had the biggest goofy grin on his face.

"You want to come over and play with me and Tatsuki?" He asked shyly. Shyness never fit him he always had this thing about him that made him seem big.

"Um… uh… Sure." I sighed. The teacher was so preoccupied that she didn't even see us sneak out of the class.

"Okay!" Tatsuki said taking control of the situation. "Your it Ichigo!" I heard Ichigo muffle an 'aw man'. "The only boundaries are no further than the play ground."

Ichigo started to count, and me and Tatsuki ran! After we went past the girl's bathroom, and heard Ichigo yell, "Ready or not here I come!" We split up. Knowing the perfect hiding place; I made a mad dash outside to the slide, and hid in the top.

The seconds felt like hours… and… I saw… a little girl… just standing by the monkey bars… "Hello." I called to the girl. "Hello?"

"You can see me? Interesting," She looked at me as if shocked, "and my, what a tasty looking soul you have…" The girl lunged at me causing me to fall down the slide backwards. I got up, and ran as fast as I could. I didn't know why I was so scared; she was a little girl after all. I made it into the school and brushed against Ichigo. He looked at me confused.

At the time I didn't know it, but some of my spiritual pressure landed on him causing the monster to look for us both… It ended up being his mother who died.

The next day I was shipped to a foster family, then a month later another family, until I finally ended up with I single man that wanted a family, or at least that's what he said. After my first move the families were in different cities. When I moved in with Mike, my last foster parent, we moved around a lot; somehow we ended up back in my home town. Which is why I'm in the situation I'm in with Ichigo.

"Stupid girl!" I yelled at myself, "Stupid, stupid girl!!" I had to leave this town there was no other way around it. Sneaking into my house -so my step-dad wouldn't see me or worse- I packed a duffle bag of cloths and all the other necessities, and ran out of the house. I started to walk down the street when drops of water hit me on the head. I looked up without even thinking about it, and it began to pour down rain. I weighed my options: I could either go back and grab an umbrella… or… stick with my hood… I stood in the rain thinking.

"What are you doing Scarlet?" A little voice behind me asked.

"Huh?" I turned around, "Oh hi Orihime. I'm…going… away."

"What do you mean?" She asked biting into a cookie under her _nice big umbrella_.

I smiled. There would be no way I could tell her what I'm doing, and not get yelled at. After all, she was the first one to meet me at the newish school! "I'm going to the store to buy chicken, lima beans, spinach, dough, and crab!"

"Why don't you just go and buy some ramen? It is your favorite." She glared_**. Man! She's not buying it.**_

"The old man wants me to cook a 'family' dinner." I rolled my eyes.

She still didn't buy it. "Why do you have a duffle bag?"

"You're sure full of a lot of questions today aren't you?" I looked at my watch. "Crap! I really got to go! See ya' later Orihime!" I smiled and waved at her as I bolted down the street.

When I finally made it out of town I put out my thumb. I waited, and waited, and WAITED! Finally a car pulled up beside me and I hoped in.

"Where are you going today Scarlet?" A cool icy voice asked me.

"Kisuke Urahara?" My eyes got huge. I was so close!

"That's me." He smiled. Now when I think back on it, maybe trying to run away from my problems wasn't the greatest idea, or maybe it_ was_ the best idea. "Now explain to me. Why where you hitch hiking?"

"… My father abuses me, my real dad ran out on me, my mom's dead, I think I may have lost one of my best friends… Oh! And not to mention I can actually see and feel ghosts."

"See and feel you say?" Kisuke asked; I nodded as my only response. "Well I would say that's a pretty special talent for a human, and as for your mother dying you had no control over that."

"But I couldn't even find her after she died! What's the point of being able to see, feel and talk to the dead if you can't find the ones that meant the most to you?!"

"I bet Ichigo had the same question in his mind when his mother died." He said, and my mind replayed what happened today. "Don't worry you haven't really lost him forever. You're just being a hormonal teen."

I didn't say anything, but then I realized what Kisuke said. "…Ichigo can see ghosts?" I didn't believe it, but to my surprise Kisuke simply nodded. "So I guess you're going to take me back to my dad's." I said the words knowing that a huge beating was in store. I knew it was going to happen, but I still couldn't help that I was paralyzed in fear.

"No I'm not."

"What why?" I asked having some relief come over me.

"Because I've seen what that man does to you, and honestly a pretty face like yours shouldn't be bruised or scared." He shrugged. That made me feels a little better, and kind of crept out.

"So where are you taking me—" He cut me off by putting his fingers to his lips, and telling me not to worry. Oh, and get sleep. I was right behind him on that one.

Right after Kisuke picked me up, Ichigo got home. "Ichigo!" Karen called. "You're late and I'm not making another excuse for your sorry ass!" The only response she got back was the sound of his feet trudging up stairs. "Hmp!"

"Ichigo where were you?" Rukia jumped out of the closet. (And no not like she's gay)

"I met up with a person from school." Ichigo said, looking out the window.

"Ichigo…" She glared. "Something's wrong." When he didn't answer, she sat on his bed.

During the silence Ichigo became more tense, or frustrated. "Is… is there anything with a higher spiritual pressure than a soul reaper or an arrancar?"

"No… Not that I know of. Why?" Rukia cocked her eye brow.

"Nothing it was just a question. If I'm going to be a soul reaper I need to know what I'm up against." He lied.

* * *

Please review thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at the sound of my watch; finding myself in a new room "Wh- Where am I?" I asked sleepy eyed.

"It's all right. You're staying with me for the rest of your time at high school." Kisuke said walking through the door.

"Wada' ya' mean?" I inquired.

"Something terrible happened to your father last night after you left." My eyes got a huge as my face… ok well maybe not that big BUT THEY WERE STILL BIG.

"Your father has died, and I'm now taking custody of you. There is something I have to tell you about how he died, but when the time is right. So… Right now I'm going to make us some eggs." He left.

All the events of my life came piling up on me at this moment. I started to shake uncontrollably, and my eyes watered up—I didn't shed a tear. I've hated that man all my life… I've wished death upon him so many times… And now he's dead. Knowing my one place I had my little bit of security was gone and that I was going into a new unknown world confused me so much. Will it be better? Will it be worse…? No of course it had to be better!

I walked out in to the room I assumed was the living room sat down, and reached for the remote hesitantly. Once I decided this will be my new house I flipped through the channels.

"Getting comfortable I see?" A mean looking little red head boy glared at me. "I'm going to need to talk to Kisuke about this. I mean it's bad enough to have one moocher BUT TWO! God!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a moocher! You little punk!" I yelled walking over to the kid, and held him by the ear.

"OW! OW! OW!" He yelped "Put me down!"

"Learn to respect you elders." I said, but he didn't say anything. "Hmp! Say you're sorry!" I tugged

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried, and I set him down.

"Scarlet! We'll have to put a hold on the eggs! You need to be at school in 10 minutes!" Kisuke yelled. While throwing, my uniform in my face.

"What?!" I screamed. "Crap!" I ran into the room I woke up in, changed as fast as I could, and put my hair up in a sloppy pony. Everything was such a haze. I ran out the door, remembering I didn't have a back pack, and thought what the hell just happened to my life?

School had already started when I arrived. "Scarlet Inoshya is present!" I yelled falling in the room. I got up ignoring the eyes that were on me, and took the only seat open. Unfortunately it was in front of Ichigo. I looked at him and tried to smile, but he was expressionless. I took my seat, and listened to the lesson Ms. Grayfeild had planned out.

"Ack!!!" I slammed my head into my locker repeatedly.

"Ummm Scarlet?" A short boy maybe a grade scholar with white spiky hair tapped me on the shoulder. When I didn't answer, he grabbed my hand and walked me down the hall.

"Hey! Whoa! Where are you taking me?!?" I said trying to get my hand out of his grip.

_**The Soul Societies orders were to keep her protected, and I can see why. Her spiritual pressure is the greatest I've ever seen**_. The boy thought to himself "I'm taking you to your next class."

"Do I even know you?!"

"I'm Toushiruo Hitsogyua. I'm supposed to make sure you go to your next classes." He glared at me as if he knew I skipped most my classes after fist period.

"I don't have to go…You could tell them I'm sick!" I smiled innocently, but he reminded me I already used that excuse nine times this year. "Then tell them I died." He shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'moron'.

I sat through the next 5 classes, and almost screamed when the final bell rung.

"Ya! Ya! Ya, ya, ya!" I sang and danced out the school. Getting halfway down the steps I lost my footing, and crash landed right on top of a carrot toped person. "Oww! Oh my god I'm so sorry!!........ Ichigo? Gah!" I stuttered, and jumped off of him.

"Scar…" He sighed "…I'm sorry."

"Hn?" I looked up at him confused after he got up.

"Why don't we talk about this over some ramen?" He suggested

He grabbed my hand, and led me to Rishios House of Ramen.

"I heard about what happened to your father…" Ichigo started.

I looked down at the table, and played with my hair. "Yeah… The thing is I hated him for so long, and now I don't know what to feel. I mean I know I should feel sad, but I have no sympathy. I feel like a cold hearted bi-" He cut me off by saying that I didn't need to worry, and that no one blames me.

He decided to buy the ramen. 'Sucker' I could eat 12 bowls of ramen, and still maintain my girly figure. He continued the conversation on a way different subject. "What do you know about the Soul Society?"

I nearly spit out my food. "W-Wada' y-ya' m-m-mean?" I stuttered.

"Just what I said. You have to strong of a spiritual pressure to be just a human." He looked at me.

"I know a little. After my mom died, and I realized it was ghosts I could see. I wanted to do some research on it… It took almost a year, but I learned the basics about it. But it's not real right? Just some myths to explain people like me."

"I wish it was just something to explain people like us… So what you're telling me is that you think you're a human?"

"Yes!" I shouted so loud that people turned around to stare at me. "What else could I be a Death god?"

"Soul Reaper, and yes, I have considered that."

"You're crazy." I said walking away.

He wrapped his arms around me, it caught me so off guard that I didn't even yell at him, and I assume he did it, so I wouldn't cause anymore disturbances "What if I could show you that they _exist?_" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I couldn't resist a chance to see if something like this was true.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked out. I fallowed.

_**What the hell am I doing?!?**_ Ichigo yelled at himself _**I'm giving away everything about the Soul Society just because of a gut feeling.**_

We had made it to the park. Ichigo told me to sit down. I did as he said. Before I knew it there was two Ichigos in front of me. I screamed.

"Calm down!" The Ichigo in the black cloak slapped his hand on my mouth. He seemed to be getting irritated with my sudden out bursts, but I don't like people telling me to be quiet, so… I bit his hand. "Oww!! What the hell was that for?!?"

"Hmp!" I looked away, and grumbled, "I could ask you the same thing."

He rolled his eyes "I'm a Soul reaper. Well a substitute Soul reaper."

* * *

~/~

"Ichigo?" Rukia and Torshurio said together. Torshurio had just finished briefing Rukia about Scarlet Inoshya when they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure transform into a Soul Reapers. "Captain? What happened to that girl you're supposed to be watching…?"

Torshurio reluctantly told Rukia that he lost her. "Wait… you… don't think-" Rukia cut him off.

_**Nope not believing it. Not believing it at all! No! No! No! **_

I stood there looking at the second Ichigo in black. "Well?" He asked. I began to walk around him, and started to poke him. "Eh would you stop poking me?" he asked.

"No thank you." I said in an attempt to make a joke, but he just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Ichigo!" A voice yelled. "Ichigo?!" I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a normal looking girl with black hair, and that one really smart grade scholar.

"Rukia? Wha-" Ichigo made an attempt to talk, but was cut short when the girl I assumed was Rukia gave him a glare that could kill the dead.

"How could you Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled. The boy with white hair, whose name I can't remember, placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "Because of _you, _we might have to take _her_ to the Soul Society, and figure out what to do with her."

"Hey, now wait a minute." I said a little confused about things. "No one's taking _me _anywhere." I took a step in front of Ichigo, and saw Rukia jump back a bit as if someone slapped her in the face.

Rukia gave a wary look at the white haired boy, and he nodded back at her. "So this is who you were talking about last night Ichigo?"

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Well I guess your right she isn't like any arrancar or Soul Reaper I've ever met, and her spiritual pressures to great for a hallow or human. So captain what is she?"

"We…have no idea…" The white haired boy answered her.

_**Whoa wait the seven year old is a captain?! **_I asked myself.

_Have you been listening to them at all?_ My inner voice asked me.

_**Yeah I have—Wait I thought I got rid of you three years ago.**_

_Nope._

_**Grrrrreat….**_

_Remember what you read about the Soul Society? Once a Shimigami hits a certain age they stop aging, for all we know he could actually be 400 years old._

_**But the Soul Society doesn't exist.**_

_Look behind you, the proof is right there._

_**You mean Ichigo?**_

_Yes Ichigo!_

By the time I was brought back to reality the others were leaving, and they told Ichigo to take me home. I watched the Ichigo in black melt into the 'human' Ichigo, I wasn't completely sure if he really human at this point. We walked in silence for three blocks, and Ichigo finally asked me where I lived.

"At the Urahara shop." I answered.

"You live with Kisuke now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Err. I'm. Uh." He tried to find the right words. "Maybe you should come to my house and have him pick you up there…? It's pretty far from here, and my house is just around the block."

"Plus he can act like a total perv, and you don't feel comfortable with me going there right away?"

"Yeah that to."

* * *

Kay, well thats the end of chapter 2 please review and tell me what i could and need to work on thaks, and sorta having writers block to get the story going, so ideas could help to.


End file.
